of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Shiomiya
An emotionless girl who has wandered for years to look for clues about herself. But somewhere during her time with Takashi and Anisha, she finally learned that she was the "Unbound" True Immortal, the True Immortal that did not have a territory. This meant that she could travel around the world, helping the other six True Immortals with their work in their respective territory. Background At an early age of five years old, Yui was orphaned by her parents in the continent of Europe, leaving her at an orphanage named "Hope". In Hope, she had a hard time socializing with the other kids and was bullied frequently because of her quiet demeanor. But after a year of being raised in the orphanage, Yui was "adopted" by a rich family, who forced her to be maid when she was brought home. Yui was forced to serve the family, until on her ninth birthday, she ran away in the middle of the night, hoping for a better life. Feeling that her life has no meaning, Yui began to wander the continent, looking for her purpose or at least something about her parents. Initially she lost hope and tried to kill herself at the age of ten, jumping off a 175 foot tall bridge, into freezing waters, there she drowned and died. Although she had died, Yui came back to life when she washed ashore, being taken in by a fisherman, who saw her body wash up on the sand. Ever since then, Yui continued to live with the fisherman and his family, happily living with them, forgetting about how she killed herself. Everything was finally looking up for her, until something happened when she turned 16. It was when a gang of gifted humans attacked them, claiming that the fisherman owed them money and didn't pay them back. Fearing for the only father figure in her life, Yui jumped in between and took all the gang's punishment, which was intended for the fisherman. Not feeling the pain, she simply rose, her angel wings spread and two blades coming from her arms, she attacked the gang. The end result, a bloody mess, as all of the members lay dead, killed at the hands of Yui. But in return for her action, the fisherman and his family shunned her, seeing her as another freak that needs to get rid of. With no where to go, she went back to "Hope", not intending to stay, but to find some answers about who she truly is. But when she finally got there, Yui found it abandoned and in ruins, being shut down several weeks later after she was "adopted". There she lived and developed all her skills,founding new ones, and naming them "Guard Skills", for the purpose of protecting people and herself. When she was finished, Yui left the remains of the orphanage and set out to find something about her parents, or even herself. Now "Tenshi" wanders the earth, in search for clues that will lead her to find about herself. Personality Yui lacks detectable emotions, always having a straight face. But she is still capable of showing emotions, although to a lesser degree than normal people. She also does not like violence, only using defensive tactics when caught in violence, however she will kill if she has deemed the individual a danger to everyone. Although underneath is warm interior, just waiting for the right time to come out. Book Two Work in Progress........ Post Book Two and Death Residing in Japan, ( Work in Progress) Nine years after the events of OM&T: Kyoto Guardian Academy, Yui was completely obliterated by several assailants, preventing her from resurrecting until 500 years has passed. At the time accompanied by Anisha, they were attacked by a group of three assailants who were equal and superior in terms of skills and abilities. Caught off guard and losing badly, they attempted to disengage their attackers but failed at every attempt. Taking note that their pressure points were being targeted, Yui opted to go all out and freeze them, only for the attack to be completely nullified. Chance of escape getting smaller by the second, the Angel unfurled her wings and prevented Anisha from assisting her, telling her to get help. Reluctantly agreeing, Anisha began to flee and just barely saw her friend's demise. Distracted for only a few seconds, Yui's head was crushed and blew apart in an explosion of brain matter, skull fragments, and blood. Unable to do anything but continue to run, the assassin only could watch, as Yui was completely consumed, before her then lifeless body hit the floor. Her complete obliteration was only confirmed when Anisha returned with police and other super powered individuals. Abilities/Powers *'Blade Retraction': Guard Skill "Hand Sonic"- Calls forth a single blade or a pair of blades on each hand. The blades are capable of slicing through steel or even easily dispatching of Shadows. *'Shield Projection': Guard Skill "Distortion"- Allows her to deflects bullets and other projectiles away using an invisible shield in front of her. The drawback of this skill is that she has to take it down should she want to switch from defense to offense. *'Decoy Creation': Guard Skill "Delay"- Creates a sort of after-image for close range. It is effective in dodging melee attacks by confusing the enemy into attacking elsewhere. *'Superhuman Strenght': Guard Skill "Overdrive"- A passive ability that gives her superhuman strength. The word "Passive" is supposed to refer to a fact that, unlike other guard skills, this skill can be used without an explicit invocation. *'Angel Wings': Guard Skill "Angel Wings"- Sprouts wings from her back that enable her to fly, can be used to slow her descent. They also allow her survive long drops, such as jumping from the roof of a building. *'Infinite Resurrection-' Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. *'Semi-Immortality-' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship-' Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. :: The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. *'Superhuman Pain Tolerance-' Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. *'Cold Manipulation- ' Users of can generate, absorb, and manipulate cold for various effects, ranging from offensive, defensive to practical and mundane. Trivia *Yui is heavily based off the character Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats!. Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages